


Shiro's a cow

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, it's really only shiro and lance in this the others are just mentioned briefly, shance, shiro gets bit and gets the milk tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: Inspired by Sir-Scandalous' recent shance art (which you should totally go check out his blog cause there's some top notch shance there)But, Shiro gets bit by a weird space bug, develops milk or something, I wasn't thinking too hard about probability, I just wanted to write some smut. Lance helps out when the tiddies get too full





	Shiro's a cow

The paladins wandered throughout the crowd, talking with the inhabitants of Vacca, the planet they had just saved. Shiro stood by Allura and the leader, eating food in nibbles and watching Lance laugh and talk with a circle of civilian Vaccans. After they had started dating, Lance stopped flirting with every girl he met, but that didn’t stop others from admiring him. Shiro liked to see his boyfriend get the attention he deserved, and it was nice to watch the expressive way he talked.

Shiro turned away, focusing on the Vacca leader as she asked a question about Voltron. Which was probably for the best, he didn’t want to look creepy.

“Ow!” He hissed, flinching as something bit the back of his neck.

“What is it?” Allura asked with a frown.

“Something bit me I think,” He grumbled, pulling his hand away from his neck but not seeing anything.

The Vacca leader leaned to the side to better see Shiro’s neck. “It might have been a Fes bug, they’re a nuisance here but harmless,” She explained.

Shiro nodded, rubbing the spot and returning to the conversation.

After about an hour, Shiro excused himself back to the ship. His shoulders and chest were starting to hurt, probably sore from the fighting earlier.

He quickly shed his armor, massaging his arms as he walked towards the showers. Besides the aching of his chest, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

♥♥♥

 

“Shiro?”

Shiro’s eyes drifted open slowly, squinting at the light coming in from the hallway. Lance was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed. What time was it? When was Lance ever awake before he got up?

“We were waiting for you before training, you alright? You were rolling around a lot.”

Shiro sat up with a groan, curling into himself as pain arched across his chest. A month had passed since leaving Vacca, and Shiro had all but forgotten about it. He didn’t think to connect this slow increasing chest pain to the trip on that planet. “Yeah, I just didn’t sleep well.”

Lance frowned sympathetically, patting his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You can rest for the day if you want, we’ll-”

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry,” He smiled, trying to reassure Lance.

He didn’t know if it worked or if Lance knew arguing wouldn’t accomplish anything, but either way, he was left alone to get ready.

Shiro had hoped that getting up and moving would reduce his pain, a plan that had worked for the past week, but as he started training with the others, it only got worse.

He grunted, falling back on the floor as the gladiator swung a hit he couldn’t move fast enough to block.

“Stop!” Coran called, holding his hands up and stepping forward. “Shiro, that’s the fifth time you’ve been knocked down. I think you should go rest, you’re not in peak condition.”

“No, I’m fine, I’m just a little off,” Shiro insisted, wincing while he pushed himself up.

“No excuses! If you push yourself too hard now there’s no way you’ll survive in an actual fight. Lance, take him back to his room and make sure he rests.”

“Rodger, boss,” Lance responded, saluting and walking over to Shiro. “C’mon big boy, I’ll sing you one of my famous Lance lullabies.”

“Lance, you really don’t need-”

“Hold down the fort, Keith!” Lance interrupted, rubbing his hand in circles on Shiro’s back.

“Yeah, make sure he actually rests,” Keith grunted, eyeing Lance sternly.

He grinned and gave a thumbs up. “No worries, his wellbeing is my top priority.”

Shiro sighed, rubbing his head. Just like if Lance had argued that morning, any protests he made now would be pointless. He wasn’t sure he had the energy anyway. It was all he could do to just stand up straight.

“Alright,” Lance hummed once they were in Shiro’s room. “Get out of those stinky clothes and lay down, I’ll prep my vocal cords. Get ready for the best sleep of your life.”

“Lance,” Shiro groaned, bending forward and hugging himself.

“Woah, hey babe, sit down okay? What’s hurting?” Lance’s tone switched instantly, his hands gently guiding Shiro to his bed.

“My chest,” He breathed, leaning into Lance.

“Okay, let’s get your shirt off, can you lift your arms?”

He nodded slightly, raising his arms up while Lance pulled his shirt up and off. Lance frowned, muttering a sound of shock. “Your pecs are swollen like a gummy bear in water, no wonder you’re hurting.”

Shiro nodded again, pressing a hand to one of his pecs, his eyes widening and how stretched and plump they felt. Lance’s eyebrows raised, staring at Shiro’s chest. “What?” Shiro asked, shivering slightly as Lance lifted his hand and brushed a finger against his nipple.

Lance hummed, rubbing two fingers together before placing his hand flat against Shiro’s pectoral and-

“Ah!” Shiro gasped as Lance pushed hard. “Lance, what-” it was his own body that interrupted him, a tremor running through his body and for the first time in weeks, the slightest relief in his pain.

Lance watched his boyfriend’s response, pushing against Shiro once again and watching the spurt of liquid from his nipple.

“I think you’re lactating, somehow,” Lance declared.

“What?!” Shiro’s shock surpassed however good he felt.

“There’s this white liquid stuff coming out of your nipple,” Shiro’s mouth dropped as he watched Lance lick his finger experimentally. “Yup. Definitely milk.”

“Don’t be- that’s impossible! I’m a guy! And don’t girls need to have a kid anyway?”

“Not cows, actually, if you don’t milk them, their utters swell and it can get really painful. I think they can even get infected.”

“I’m not a cow!”

“Space does weird things, remember when I thought I was back in the garrison for a day?”

Shiro groaned, pushing his hand on his mattress to stand up. “I’m gonna go tell Coran.”

Lance jerked forward, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s torso and effectively keeping him on the bed. “Why?”

“This is a weird space thing, Coran’s the expert on that stuff.”

“I’m pretty sure I know how to deal with this,” Lance mumbled, not moving.

“Lance, I adore you, but your first instinct with space things is to poke stuff or put it in your mouth.”

“It’s worked so far, I’m thinking that second one would be perfect right now.”

“Lance-” Shiro inhaled sharply as his boyfriend stretched up and dragged his tongue across one of Shiro’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth.

While this was the hardly the first time they had done something like this, Shiro was pretty sure he should tell Coran or someone who would have a better idea of what to do. But it was getting increasingly harder to- Shiro bit his lip, his head dropping back as all thoughts flew away.

“Lance, it, ah, feels weird-”

Weird was an understatement. He could feel the milk being sucked out of him, a new and unfamiliar sensation, but he’d be lying if he said that the relief spreading throughout his body wasn’t amazing. Almost all of his muscles were relaxing, thrumming with sensations. Slowly, he started falling back onto his bed, Lance following eagerly. In the back of his mind he noted that his arousal was steadily growing.

Lance looked up Shiro’s face, smiling and adjusting himself, starting to play with Shiro’s other nipple with his fingers. He lapped up the liquid sloppily, hardly swallowing any of it and instead letting it drip down his chin and onto Shiro.

“You taste so good, Kashi,” Lance purred, detaching himself from his boyfriend’s swollen nipple and moving to the other one, smirking at Shiro’s groan.

Lance had never been the fondest of milk, but if he could drink it like this, he’d be a lot more eager to have the white beverage.

Shiro couldn’t keep track of how much time had passed, he just knew that by the time his pectorals weren’t overflowing with milk, the erection in his pants was what was burning instead. “Lance, please,” He gasped, weakly pressing against Lance’s shoulders.

The boy blinked, trying to figure out what Shiro was begging for. From his position though, it didn’t take him long to understand, and he smiled, palming at Shiro’s crotch. “Is this what you want milked next?”

Shiro groaned, covering his eyes at Lance’s phrasing. He really should be used to how absurd Lance liked to sound sometimes, but when he combined that with dirty talk, Shiro never knew how to react.

“Is that a yes?” Lance prompted, his hand slowing.

“God- yes, stop teasing,” Shiro breathed, squirming beneath his boyfriend.

“Good, I’m still thirsty.”

Before Shiro could decide how he felt hearing that, Lance slid down his stomach and eased his pants open, latching his mouth around Shiro’s head.

Shiro bit his lips, moaning as his oversensitive nerves lit up with the added simulation. He barely had time to process Lance starting to deep throat him before Shiro was tensing as he came, his entire body singing.

“That was a lot faster than usual,” Lance commented, wiping some of the cum off his face that had gotten there when he pulled back at Shiro’s sudden release.

Shiro laughed breathily, draping an arm over his face. “Yeah, sorry.”

Lance hummed, leaning on Shiro and running his hands along his torsos, grinning as Shiro shivered. “You probably want to actually rest now, right?”

He nodded. “Give me a minute, I’ll take care of you once I get my breath.”

Lance pat Shiro’s cheek, sitting up with a smile. “Nah, this was about making you feel better, get some sleep, babe.”

Shiro eyed him, wanting to argue and pull his boyfriend back down, but his entire body felt like rubber.

With a sigh, he dropped his head back, deciding he’d make it up to Lance next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never finished writing anything smut before


End file.
